sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Geoffrey Holder
| birth_place = Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago | death_date = | death_place = New York City, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, dancer, composer, choreographer, director | yearsactive = 1957–2014 | height = 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m) | spouse = Carmen de Lavallade (m. 1955–2014; his death) | awards = Outstanding Costume Design 1975 The Wiz Best Direction of a Musical 1975 The Wiz Best Costume Design 1975 The Wiz | family = Boscoe Holder (brother) Christian Holder (nephew) | alma_mater = Queen's Royal College}} Geoffrey Lamont Holder (August 1, 1930 – October 5, 2014) was a Trinidadian-American actor, voice actor, dancer, choreographer, singer, director and painter. He was known for his height (6 ft 6 in, 1.98 m), "hearty laugh", and heavily accented bass voice combined with precise diction. Particularly remembered as the villain Baron Samedi in the 1973 Bond-movie Live and Let Die and for his role of Punjab in the 1982 film Annie, he was also known for his 7 Up commercials of the 1970s and '80s. Early life Holder was born in Port of Spain, Trinidad. One of four children,"Geoffrey Holder, Bond villain and dancer, dies aged 84", BBC News, October 6, 2014; accessed October 8, 2014. of parents who had emigrated to Trinidad from Barbados, Holder attended Tranquillity School and then secondary school at Queen's Royal College in Port of Spain. At the age of seven, he made his debut in the dance company of his elder brother Boscoe Holder, from whom he had been receiving lessons in dancing and painting. Career In 1952, choreographer Agnes de Mille saw Geoffrey Holder dance in St. Thomas. She invited him to New York; he would teach at the Katherine Dunham School of Dance for two years. Holder was a principal dancer with the Metropolitan Opera Ballet in New York City from 1955 to 1956. He made his Broadway debut in House of Flowers, a musical by Harold Arlen (music and lyrics) and Truman Capote (lyrics and book).Breeanna Hare, "Geoffrey Holder, famed dancer, 7Up pitchman, dies", CNN.com, October 6, 2014. He also starred in an all-black production of Waiting for Godot in 1957. Holder began his movie career in the 1962 British film All Night Long, a modern remake of Shakespeare's Othello. He followed that with Doctor Dolittle (1967) as Willie Shakespeare, leader of the natives of Sea-Star Island. In 1972, he was cast as the Sorcerer in Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex*. The following year he was a henchman – Baron Samedi – in the Bond-movie Live and Let Die. He contributed to the film's choreography. In addition to his movie appearances, Holder became a spokesman for the 1970s and 1980s 7 Up soft drink "uncola" and 1980s "crisp and clean, and no caffeine" and "never had it, never will" advertising campaigns. Suzy Byrne, "James Bond Villain and 'Annie' Costar Geoffrey Holder Dies at 84", Yahoo! Movies, October 6, 2014; accessed October 8, 2014. In 1975, Holder won two Tony Awards for direction and costume design of The Wiz, the all-black musical version of The Wizard of Oz. Holder was the first black man to be nominated in either category. He won the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Costume Design. The show ran for 1672 performances. As a choreographer, Holder created dance pieces for many companies, including the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater, for which he provided choreography, music, and costumes for Prodigal Prince (1967),Yolanda Sangweni, "Legendary Dancer and Actor Geoffrey Holder Passes Away", Essence, October 6, 2014. and the Dance Theatre of Harlem, for which he provided choreography, music, and costumes for Dougla (1974), and designed costumes for Firebird (1982). In 1978, Holder directed and choreographed the Broadway musical Timbuktu! Holder's 1957 piece "Bele" is part of the Dance Theater of Harlem repertory. In the 1982 film Annie, Holder played the role of Punjab. He was in the 1992 film Boomerang with Eddie Murphy. He was also the voice of Ray in Bear in the Big Blue House and provided narration for Tim Burton's version of Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He reprised his role as the 7 Up Spokesman in the 2011 season finale of The Celebrity Apprentice, where he appeared as himself in a commercial for "7 Up Retro" for Marlee Matlin's team. Holder was a prolific painter (patrons of his art included Lena Horne and William F. Buckley, Jr.),Evelyn Diaz, "Tony Award-Winning Director, Dancer Geoffrey Holder Dies at 84", BET.com, October 6, 2014. ardent art collector, book author, and music composer. As a painter, he won a Guggenheim Fellowship in fine arts in 1956."Geoffrey Holder Dead: Bond Villain Baron Samedi Dies", Huffington Post, October 6, 2014; accessed October 8, 2014. A book of his photography, Adam, was published by Viking Press in 1986. Personal life . Photo by Carl Van Vechten, 1955]] In 1955, Holder married dancer Carmen de Lavallade, whom he met when both were in the cast of the musical House of Flowers. They lived in New York City and had one son, Léo. They were the subject of a 2004 film, Carmen & Geoffrey. His elder brother Boscoe Holder was a renowned dancer, choreographer, and artist. His nephew was Christian Holder (Boscoe's son), who has also won acclaim as a dancer, choreographer, and entertainer. Death Geoffrey Holder died in Manhattan of complications from pneumonia on October 5, 2014, aged 84. Productions Broadway *''House of Flowers, Original Musical, 1954 – Banda dance choreography, performer *Josephine Baker, musical review, 1954 – Performer *Waiting for Godot, revival (all black cast), 1957 – Performer *The Wiz, original musical, 1975 – Direction, costume design (Tony Award for Best Costume Design and Best Direction of a Musical, 1975) *Timbuktu!, original musical, 1978 – Direction, choreography, costume design, playbill cover illustration *The Wiz, revival, 1984 – Direction, costume design *''The Boys' Choir of Harlem and Friends, staged concert, 1993 – Staging Radio *KYOT-FM in Phoenix, Arizona, 1994–2011 – Voiceover Filmography References Bibliography * * * * * External links * * * *Geoffrey Holder's oral history video excerpts at The National Visionary Leadership Project * Leo Holder, "'This Impromptu Dance': Geoffrey Holder's Son Tells One More Story", NPR, October 29, 2014. }} Category:1930 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American people of Barbadian descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male dancers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Infectious disease deaths in New York (state) Category:People from Port of Spain Category:People from New York (state) Category:Tony Award winners Category: Trinidad and Tobago choreographers Category: Trinidad and Tobago emigrants to the United States Category:Trinidad and Tobago male film actors Category:Trinidad and Tobago male stage actors Category:Trinidad and Tobago male television actors Category:Trinidad and Tobago people of Barbadian descent Category:20th-century Trinidad and Tobago male actors Category:21st-century Trinidad and Tobago male actors Category:Alumni of Queen's Royal College, Trinidad Category:African-American choreographers Category:American choreographers